


Killer

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: There are short chapters but i will try to update every little time one so i can make it up for it.





	1. |1|

he ran for his life, the only thing Linong could do was scream and hope to someone to call the cops, so he ran to the terrace and screamed for help, he cried and cursed with shaky breaths begging for help, linong didn't want to die yet, he sure had wished for it at certain times in his life but he still had dreams to accomplish and a family that loved him, so he screamed the loudest he has ever.  
he saw people exiting their houses with worried expressions while looking at him concerned, he'd have sworn it all ended if suddenly he wouldn't have felt the pain of something being stabbed in his back and heard faint horror screams of who he supposed were his neighbors.  
he fell to the ground like a doll and eyed the blue sky while silent tears streamed down his cheeks, he rembered his parents and his brother, he remembered his bestfriend and soulmate, he remembered his dreams and his nightmares.  
then he saw him, his reason of being alive and, soon to be, dead.  
he looked at him in the eyes and couldn't help but remember how he used to love him, how he used to look at him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.  
he looked at him in the eyes and didn't see his lover, he only saw a killer.


	2. |2|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Linong's best friend finds out he isn't happy at all.

???????? POV

Linong had always been one of those friends who called you in random hours and made you come to his house, after years with him he got used to it.  
So when he got a call of Linong at 2 AM he went without even questioning.  
The travel in bus was going to take a while since their houses were an hour apart, but he'd do everything just to be with his adorable FRIEND.  
When he arrived he saw cops and an ambulance in front of Linong's house.  
He was going to ask a neighbor what happened when he saw some paramedics transporting Linong to the ambulance.  
He tried to run past the police cord but a police officer stopped him, "Sir you cannot go there, it's a restricted area" said with a scary tone.  
He looked at him with pleading eyes and begged "Please, he's my best friend, we were supposed to meet up in a while" his eyes burned " Please I beg you let me go with him".  
The police officer looked at him in the eyes and made sign for his partners to let him go with Linong.  
"Thank you so much" he said before rushing to the paramedics and explaining the situation.  
They let him go in the ride with Linong and another paramedic.  
When they closed the doors of the ambulance he looked at the paramedic and asked him "Please, can you tell me what happened?", the paramedic, who was pressing on the injury of Nongnong's stomach, started relating what the neighbors had said when they called.  
Every word the not so young paramedic said was like a bullet to the heart of the poor boy, he knew who did it, too well even.  
So when the man stopped talking the boy, with teary eyes, wrapped his hand in linong's and made a silent promise.  
'I'll make that son of a bitch rot in jail'


End file.
